The present disclosure relates to stator support rings for gas turbine engines and more particularly for openings provided therein for the communication of fluid.
Stator support rings can be disposed in stator sections of turbomachines for supporting the stator section and/or restricting rotation of the stator section. Components of the turbomachine can be exposed to extreme heat and can require cooling.